Mirror, Mirror
by chibi-chan the original
Summary: A song fic to the song 'Mirror, Mirror'. Kinda sad... (I didn't mean to be so mean!) Err... just read. Please. Review!


Mirror, Mirror

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing (one of these days I gotta figure out who does though...) M2M sings the song 'Mirror, Mirror' 

_Mirror mirror lie to me_   
_Show me what I wanna see_   
_Mirror mirror lie to me_

Hilde jumped down out of her Taurus and ran to the body on the ground. She cradled the figure's head in her lap.__

_Why don't I like the girl I see_   
_The one who's standing right in front of me_

Hilde shook her head. "Duo I know you. You're still in there. Please say good bye before leaving!"   
'I couldn't do it... I couldn't even save him...'__

_Why don't I think before I speak_   
_I should have listened to that voice inside me_   
_I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind_   
_To say the kind of things I said last night_

She let tears fall freely as she thought of the fight they had had last night. 'You didn't even let me say I'm sorry.' 

_Mirror mirror hanging on the wall_   
_You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all_   
_Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me_   
_And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me_

Hilde looked down at Duo's bloody body, and gently removed the shard of glass in his side. "Duo wake up..." 

_Mirror mirror lie to me_   
_Show me what I wanna see_   
_Mirror mirror lie to me_   
_Show me what I wanna see_

Duo's eyes slit open. "I love you." he said before kissing her softly on the lips. "Don't forget it..." he said before going limp.   
"Damn it Duo! You were Shinigami! God of Death! You weren't supposed to die!" she said slamming her trembling fists into the ground. She didn't try to hold the tears   
in any more. 

_Why did I let you walk away_   
_When all I had to do was say I'm sorry_   
_I let my pride get in the way_   
_And in the heat of the moment I was to blame_   
_I must be stupid, must be crazy, must be out of my mind_   
_Now in the cold light of the day I realize_

She laughed coldly tears still dripping down her cheeks, "You always told me I was too stubborn. Now, you've left me. I can't believe the last memory I have of   
you... you were serious, your face cold... you walked out..." 

_Mirror mirror hanging on the wall_   
_You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all_   
_Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me_   
_And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me_

Hilde cried harder as she remembered all the times Duo would come out of no where and help her just by talking to her. He always seemed to know how to lighten   
the mood.__

_Mirror mirror lie to me_   
_Show me what I wanna see_   
_Mirror mirror lie to me_   
_Show me what I wanna see_

Hilde thought back when she first awoke after recovering from the battle that got the information on Libra. The first thing she saw when she woke up was Duo's   
grinning face. 

_If only wishes could be dreams_   
_And all my dreams could come true_   
_There would be two us standing here in front of you_   
_If you could show me that someone that I used to be_   
_Bring back my baby, my baby to me_

She remembered the time Quatre couldn't baby sit his little sister, so she and Duo ended up sitting on the floor all day occupying the baby. She remembered how   
they really looked like a family. Now that couldn't be...__

_Mirror mirror hanging on the wall_   
_You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all_   
_Mirror mirror hanging on the wall_   
_You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all_   
_Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me_   
_And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me_

She shook her head in denial; glittering tears landing on the lifeless body in front of her. 

_Mirror mirror lie to me_   
_Show me what I wanna see_   
_Mirror mirror lie to me_   
_Show me what I wanna see_

"I love you, Duo, and I'm so so sorry I didn't tell you sooner..." she whispered. "Please come back..." 

_Mirror mirror hanging on the wall_   
_You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all_   
_Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me_   
_And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me_

'I won't forget. You were my first kiss. My first boyfriend. My first and only husband had you lived longer.' 

_Mirror mirror lie to me_   
_Show me what I wanna see_   
_Mirror mirror lie to me_   
_Show me what I wanna see_

Hilde glanced in the mirror once more at her black skirt and black blouse before walking out the door. 

_Mirror mirror lie to me_   
_Show me what I wanna see_   
_Mirror mirror lie to me_   
_Mirror mirror lie to me_   
_Show me what I wanna see_   
_Mirror mirror lie to me_

She laid her hand on the glass window of the coffin, 'I love you, Duo. Good bye... forever...' 

~*~ (Isn't Mokona cute?) 

Um ok, well this is my first song fic. Mean wasn't I? Sorry Hilde's my fave female character and I really didn't want to be mean but it just kinda came to me... I take   
flames, comments, compliments, death threats, and chocolate. My e~mail address is chibichan101@home.com. If you'd like a sequel song fic (which is highly   
doubtful) I need a song. But I can write small fanfic (but I doubt anyone would want that either). Soooooooooooo uh... bye? Oh! Review please! ^^V   



End file.
